hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aszach01
Re: Navigation Templates Welcome back Aszach. Good job with the navigation templates. It looks pretty neat and you deserve a huge thanks. So thank you for your effort and feel free to tell me if I can help you with anything. See you around the wiki :) - Darkchylde Talk Editing.. First of all, thank you for the compliment! :) Second, I'm sorry that I can't contribute much by writing summaries and reviews because I know I suck at them. I think I'm better off just editing. I also don't have that much time to spend, since this is that time of the year where we're all pressured to study. Yup, it's midterms week. I already have a barely passing grade so I have to work hard! Third, sorry again because I don't really have that much self-confidence. When I write, I'm the only one who sees them and there are only a few number of people who can read it. So I'll just leave the writing of summaries to you. You're already experienced at it. Compared to me, I'm guessing you're better. :) - Hahaharuhi! (talk) HxH wonder adventure Nop, It's not out yet MrGenial11 (talk) 15:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, That's me MrGenial11 (talk) 15:49, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Template Hello. I want to ask for your help making a navigation box for Greed Island arc. I've just noticed that the template I've been using on the episode pages of Greed Island arc is different with the other pages of 2011 episodes. And I also noticed that the only pages which using that kind of template are only the arc pages. It makes the episode pages looks inconsistent if it's using different navbox like that. I intended to make it myself though, but I'm afraid to make you mad for copying it or something since you're the one who started making those. Plus I kinda suck at coding so yeah... Thanks :) Oh I see. Actually, I didn't mean to change the whole design, I'm just going to copy and paste the current one and change it to Greed Island Arc navbox, because I really suck at coding haha... However, I don't know how to create a template page. Is that the same as creating a normal page? Or does it have something to be added? Oh right. That seems pretty easy. I hope I can do it right though >_> I will do it as soon as I got enough time since now I'm supposed to be studying for my exam... Anyway, thank you for your help! Welcome Back Those are some nice pictures you uploaded. They take a good portrait of the episode they represent and are of good quality. Nice to see that you're back around, and I hope we can leave what's behind us behind us. XScar (talk) 08:43, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Adminship (OnePieceNation (talk) 20:07, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Posting your user stats in order to see if you might be suited to become a new admin. (20:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC)) Alluka gender yeah sorry about that, i got too ahead of myself basing it off of information at hand, ill still consider he a girl myself due to killua reffering to her as such but i understand that the wiki needs to remain cohesive, hopefully togashi will actually clear it up if he ever starts writing again.-Saryn- (talk) 16:17, March 2, 2014 (UTC) dont worry ill leave alluka's gender alone unless togashi does decide to make her/him a girl, thanks for clearing that up for me tho -Saryn- (talk) 00:06, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Chapter Images I think it is nice to add images on chapters as well, because the chapters are no less important than the anime episodes. Images would also not make the chapter pages dull. Thanks for the help by the way. —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:46,6/5/2014 Re:Chapters Yes. Howling Darkness Message 20:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC)